Una especial convocatoria
by Thanatos2006
Summary: Los caballeros dorados reciben una especial convocatoria, que les esperará?
1. Chapter 1

Casa de Aries

**Casa de Aries**

Mu! Mu! Ha llegado una carta!

Ahora no Kiki estoy reparando algo muy importante.

Pero Mu! Si estás viendo televisión!

Ay que molesto es este niño… mejor sigo viendo el documental luego…

Mu que esa mujer? Y por qué …

Mu apaga telepáticamente el televisor.

N… nada Kiki… dame la carta…

La lee, solo contiene una frase.

No puede ser! – exclama Mu.

**Casa de Tauro**

Un soldado entra al templo del toro y ve… no… no era posible. Se restregó los ojos pero la imagen seguía ahí.

Aldebaran no portaba su armadura, más bien llevaba unas mallas puestas, andaba descalzo y daba unos pasos muy raros.

-Hmmm ese programa decía que el ballet ayudaba a ser un mayor guerrero y también lograba que uno consiguiera la paz interior – decía Aldebaran que no se había percatado de la presencia del soldado (y luego se queja que lo llamen distraído en los fics).

El soldado no se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra. Entonces vio como Aldebaran intentaba bailar de puntillas mientras en una mano sostenía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Hmm – tragó un pedazo mientras seguía, bueno intentaba bailar. – Cómo era? Ah si… Y uno dos y uno dos y uno dos…

Fue entonces cuando falló el paso y tropezó y se calló sentado, rompiéndose las mallas. El soldado observaba todo lo que sucedía y Aldebaran se había lastimado las asentaderas (para no llamarlo de otra manera) y el orgullo, fue entonces cuando se percató.

Tu?! Qué haces aquí?!

Ve…venía a traerle esta carta señor – la carta se le cae al suelo.

Me estabas espiando! Te mataré!

N… no hace falta señor… después de lo que vi, me mataré yo solito…

C…cómo?! Ahora verás! – se lanza contra el soldado (recordemos como esta vestido)

AAAAAAAH! – El soldado corre despavorido, Aldebaran no lo persigue (no quiere que lo vean así). Recoge la carta y la lee.

Imposible! – Exclama

**Casa de Géminis.**

No pienso hacer esta ridiculez! – gritaba Saga

Gallina… - le responde Kanon

No me llames gallina o te mandaré al infierno!

Ga…lli…na…

Ya verás! Me las vas a pagar! Yo empiezo!

Ja! Pero vístete como es!

Jamás me vestiré así!

Co..co…

Un segundo después Saga estaba vestido algo…bueno…

Empecemos…

Vemos a Saga y a Kanon dando unos pases de baile muy raros. Vestidos con una camisa a la altura del ombligo, usando pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos.

NIGHT OF FIRE hi o tsukete yo  
mou meramera bikkuri shitakute  
NIGHT OF FIRE itsumo maji de  
dakedo kanari POP de itakute  
NIGHT OF FIRE tonde hanete  
kono sekai o hikkuri kaeshite  
(Para entender ver: youtube /watch?vp1o1LgGlV88 )

Dales la carta tu… - dijo un soldado

No, mejor tu… - respondió el otro

De qué tienes miedo? Que te envíen a otra dimensión?

No… que me inviten a bailar…

Mejor les dejamos la carta y salimos silenciosamente.

Así lo hicieron, no fue sino después de terminar la canción que Saga y Kanon vieron la carta.

No! No puede ser! Esto es el fin! … Saga te llegó una carta

Ahí dice para Saga y Kanon de Géminis!

Ah… ahora si soy Géminis!

**Casa de Cáncer**

Vamos Mascara, inhala todo el aire, que el universo entre en ti…

Mejor mato al universo y así lo tendré para mi…

Mascara… debes poner de tu parte en esta terapia, dejar la agresividad atrás… Vamos, inhala, aguanta la respiración, exhala…

Mascara de la Muerte inhalo profundamente.

Puaj! Huele a muerto!

Limpia tu casa imbécil! Digo… disculpa me exalté… Vamos, empecemos de nuevo, ábrete al universo…

No me voy a abrir a nada! Y lárgate de mi casa con tus enseñanzas baratas!

Baratas?! Ohmmmm

Vamos Shakita… calmate…respira… metete el universo…- le decía Mascara irónicamente a Shaka

Te mandaré a los seis infiernos!

Favor que me haces!

Se…señores… tengo unas cartas para ustedes – dijo un soldado que entró en un mal momento.

Como osas interrumpirnos! Ahora verás! Tu rostro será parte de mi casa!

No si antes quitarle todos los sentidos! – respondió Shaka

SOCORRO! Ustedes están locos! – soltó la carta y salió corriendo despavorido

En definitiva los jóvenes de hoy en día se la pasan estresados – dijo Shaka

Si… y mira que agresivos… - respondió Mascara

**Casa de Leo**

Un soldado entra, pero no consigue a nadie.

Que extraño… no hay nadie.

Tampoco en Virgo – dijo otro soldado que venía de Virgo.

Hmm, vamos a Libra, ahí seguro estará el viejo maestro.

**Casa de Libra**

Ambos soldados entran en la séptima casa, suena una música y se oye a alguien cantar, pero no se ve nada, más bien, las luces están apagadas.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

Viejo maestro? – pregunta uno de los soldados

Cuidado! – grita el otro

Se ven dos tigres de bengala en medio del templo de Libra, entonces se prenden dos faroles de luz.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts_

Se ven dos mujeres despampanantes, una rubia y otra morena, sentadas en dos sillas, viendo el espectáculo.

Disculpen señoritas esto no es lugar para ustedes, esto es un lugar sagrado y…- el soldado no terminó de hablar cuando uno de los tigres le gruñó.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan_

E…esa voz la conozco - dijo uno de los soldados…

Un juego de rayos se hace presente y de la nada aparece Dohko, en tanga y acaricia a uno de los tigres (Dohko joven cuerda de morbosos…) Entonces la rubia se abalanza contra él y empieza a besarlo.

Ja! Misophetamenos! Cuidar el sello! Al demonio todo eso! Más de doscientos años viendo una #"· (censurado) catarata, aguantándome a esos niños llorones. – decía el caballero de Libra - Pero Dohko tu sobreviviste a la anterior guerra y eres el maestro de todos. Athena te lo pidió… - decía esta vez con voz burlona. – Ahora si voy a disfrutar… grrr

Doohkooo – suspiró la rubia

Pe… pero maestro trajimos una car…

No molestes al viejo maestro, ni a mi – dijo una voz detrás del soldado

Aioros! Usted… tome una carta, nos vamos

Tranquilo soldado vienen más chicas, pueden quedarse… - dijo Aioros con voz de galán de telenovelas.

N…no gracias

Los soldados se fueron, esto fue lo que hablaron entre ellos:

Que les pasa?! No se suponen que son los grandes caballeros de oro?

Debe ser el stress…

Ver a Aldebaran en mallas es traumatico, ver a Dohko en tanga lo es más…pero ver a Aioros sin nada… yo renunció!

Pero te mataran si renuncias. Y las demás cartas?

Entonces moriré feliz. Que se avisen entre ellos…

**Varias horas después.**

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala del Patriarca, la carta era una convocatoria a la reunión dorada, algo solo visto en casos de emergencia.

Estamos en guerra Shion? – preguntó Dohko

No, y ponte más ropa por favor… - respondió el patriarca

Entonces? Cuál es la emergencia? – pregunto Aldebaran

La emergencia es… - mira a Aldebaran – Jajajajajajaja… pero que haces con… jajajajaja

Cinco minutos después seguía riendo.

Como decía… - evita ver a Aldebaran – no es una emergencia, es una convocatoria a un juego.

Me hiciste venir por un juego?! – grita Mascara

Cálmate crustáceo, es un juego de rol…

Rol? No gracias no me gusta el sushi – responde Saga

Rol! No Roll! Es un juego llamado Calabozos y Dragones… y los que ganen se llevaran un gran premio!

Dijiste Calabozos y Dragones? – preguntó Kanon – Ya vengo!

Instantes después:

Ah! Sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba Shiryu en Cabo Sunion

De vuelta

Listo gane, puedo irme? – preguntó Kanon

**Continuará!**


	2. Chapter 2

-No ese dragón y no ese calabozo

-No ese dragón y no ese calabozo! Es un juego con clérigos…

-Shion te sientes religioso hoy?!

-No! Un clérigo puede curar o matar undeads…

-Unquien? – pregunta Shura

-Undead! Muertos vivientes

-Entonces nosotros somos undeads?

-No! No lo son! Los undead no piensan!

-Ah… en ese caso hablan solo de ti Kanon! – dice Saga

-Ya verás copia barata!

-Ya cállense! – grita Shion – Ustedes van a interpretar ciertos personajes, y será muy real. Habrán guerreros, lucharan con espadas y…

-Ehm… espadas? Somos caballeros, tenemos poderes y… - dice Aioria

-Es un juego! - gritó Shion – Ustedes van a interpretar a unos personajes, elegir su clase, su raza…

-Clases? Vamos a ir al colegio? – preguntó Milo

-No!

-Tonto… seguramente está hablando de clases sociales – dice seriamente Camus

-Jajajaja clases sociales si eres bruto Camus jajaja- Milo se reía a carcajadas.

-En efecto, son clases sociales – responde Shion

-Oh! – exclaman todos

-Se los dije – comenta Camus – Pero gente inculta como ustedes no pue… AAAU!

-Camus tenía una flecha clavada en el… allá atrás.

-Aioros! Cómo te atreves y… ponte ropa por todos los dioses! – Camus trataba de sacarse la flecha.

-Lo que me pregunto yo es de donde sacó la flecha si no tiene ropa… - pregunta Dohko

-No lo sé… y no lo quiero saber – responde Shion. Como les decía, las clases son Fighter (guerrero), el guerrero es aquel que… como se los explico… mejor con un ejemplo, imagínense que Aldebaran es un … - mira a Aldebaran nuevamente – ejem… mejor otro ejemplo… imagínense que Shura es un guerrero, el puede usar una armadura y…

-Yo ya tengo armadura – dice Shura

-Pero son distintas en el juego…

-Para que quiero una armadura distinta si tengo una dorada?

-Esa no te sirve en el juego y…

-Quiere decir que son armaduras superiores a las doradas?!

-No! No lo son… pero en el juego los guerreros usan una armadura, generalmente una espada y…

-Yo tengo Excalibur!

-No puedes usar Excalibur en el juego! Además hablo de espadas de verdad…

-Ja! De verdad? Mi brazo es tan filoso que puede cortar el aire – dice alzando la mano

-Olvídalo… también tenemos a los paladines, sabios guerreros con un poder divino. Tenemos a los clérigos como les comenté antes que…

-Au…

-Qué sucede Camus? – pregunta Shion

-La flecha no sale…

Todos explotaron de la risa

-Ven, te ayudo a sacarla – dice Shura

-Cómo harás? – pregunta Camus

-Pues la cortare en dos!

-Aléjate! – grita Camus – Cómo pensabas cortar le flecha si la tengo clava….AAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Milo había jalado y sacado la flecha.

-De nada Camus…- dice Milo

-AAAY! Milo! Eso dolió! No puedes sacar la flecha así sin avisarme! No sabes lo que duele…

-Disculpa Camus…yo solo quería…

-Ayudar? Lo sé Milo, pero me dolió mucho…

-Tienes razón… no debí… debo reponer mis actos

-Reponer tus actos? – pregunta Camus – AAAY!

Milo le había clavado nuevamente la flecha.

**Continuará!**


End file.
